Nathanaël Kurtzberg A (Elfjewel44)
by Elfjewel44
Summary: ¿Que soy yo? Es un misterio...


**Nathanaël Kurtzberg A.**

 _ **Natanael**_

Hola, tal vez ya me conozcas, pero aun así, por educación me presentare, la verdad es que no se ¿quien soy yo?, ¿cuál es mi verdadero nombre?, a que había nacido en este mundo tan cruel , en donde yo un personaje sufre tanto, que otros, ¿Por qué soy el más perjudicado? ¿Por qué mi "creador" no dice lo que en verdad soy?

Mi nombre es Nathanaël asi, de simple, no tengo apellido, no tengo familia no tengo a nadie que me de un gran amor, un cálido abrazo de la aroma de mujer a cual tu si tienes, lo que yo no tenga, la verdad detrás de esta Historia, yo soy el protagonista de aquí, tal vez digas "no te creo" , "los protagonistas son Marinette/Ladybug & Adrien/Chat Noir", pero si te fijaras, en esa historia, no tiene un verdadero principio, esa historia está cortada

Yo Nathanaël Kurtzberg, soy el protagonista principal de esa serie, antes que ellos, pero al parecer mi creador no me tomara en cuenta, soy un simple personaje "lleno de misterios", como unas me odian "un extra", pero eso no importa.

Yo aquí, les contaré una historia de cómo fue que conocí a esa mujer, como llegue a este mundo, como se enlazó los Miraculous al mundo de Marinette & Adrien, y lo más importante ¿Cómo yo sé más de miraculous, que ellos , y nunca dije nada?, es por lo mismo, "Somos un personaje lleno de misterios", jamás contados detrás de nuestras historias y vidas pasadas, sólo los más importantes serán reveladas.

Tal vez, tu eres fanática mía, o tal vez no y por eso me odias y estás obligado a leer mi historia que contaré, desconozco quien soy pero te revelaré algo a lo que a eso le llamas "Spoiler", que para mi es un "Secreto" que tengo la confianza de revelarte….

Soy Nathanaël Kurtzberg, el guardián de los Miraculous ó el heredero, ¿te sorprendiste? Tal vez algunos si , tal vez algunos no, no todos tienen la misma reacción, pero tal vez estas confundido de ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué intenta decirnos la escritora? ¿Qué dice Nathanaël?

Es muy sencillo, pronto sabrás el motivo por lo cual me ves siempre dormido en clases "casi" ya que pongo atención a clases, excepto química, pero, no te has preguntado, ¿Por qué a mí siempre me usas como un personaje que nunca estudió o que siempre estoy en dibujo o dormido durante tus clases de los fanfic, con quien me shipeas?

La respuesta es muy sencilla, no me conoces, no sabes quien soy en realidad,pero lo sabrás, en esta historia de "Miraculous" hay una máscara que detrás de ella sabrás lo que oculta.

Esta Historia inicia así, pero…prepárate porque esta historia no es feliz como la de Marinette, pero tampoco es tan triste como la de Adrien, en sus vidas, no se si mi Historia te sacara lagrimas pero aun asi, aunque me ames o me odies por ser un personaje "sobrevalorado" por favor , yo no tengo la culpa por ser "sobrevalorado", yo solo soy alguien que sufre, y te la contaré, no me tomes tan apecho cuando termine de contarte mi historia.

Prepara esos pañuelos que esta Historia te sacara lagrima, pero también es confusa, asi que…escuchame con la voz a quien me dieron en doblaje, y leer con cuidado, no me tomes tanto cariño al final, porque ella(la escritora) no tiene la culpa, la imaginación la tenemos todos y todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa con nosotros.

Bueno, muchas palabras dije, he aquí comienza la historia, suerte chicas, y chicos, para los quienes me adoran o me odian.

Esta historia está lleno de confusiones , ten cuidado, esta historia está llena de cosas nuevas, tenlo como algo nuevo tal vez esas cosas nuevas no tienen sentido para la historia original.

Recuerda que esta historia está llena de misterios que te llenaran con más dudas y confusiones, es una historia corta y si tiene un final, pero no te puedo decir si es feliz ó mal.

No la odies,(a la escritora), pero ella no pierde la esperanza de o "Fe" en mí, de ser un portador de miraculous, de guerrero a portador, y ser parte del equipo de Ladybug & Chat Noir, pero dolerá un poco estar cerca de ellos, ya que "mi rechazo y mi amor" están juntos felices, mientras yo…"la soledad" me parta de ellos…les contaré aquí, el que quiere decir eso, tal vez pienses que "mi rechazo y mi amor" son la misma persona, pero….no es así.

Les deseo suerte, yo Nathanaël Kurtzberg seré el narrador de "TODA" mi historia con ella, detrás de esta máscara de la serie…

Comencemos, con **"Capítulo 2"** , con su título llamado _**"Reencuentro ó nacimiento de Nathanaël"**_

Una pequeña Advertencia, mi historia está algo relacionada a la otra historia de un fanfic llamado _**"Miraculous: El misterio del nuevo portador"**_ …


End file.
